maequestelfandomcom-20200213-history
News
Newspapers 1927 *'A Night In Spain At Majestic '(1927) 1928 *'Helen Kane Signed Contract For Five Years '(1928) *'Kalmar and Ruby Have New Musical Comedy '(1928) *'Supreme Court Kings County ('1928) *'I Wanna Be Loved By You - Victor Release '(1928) 1929 *'Stage Star on Green Carpet '(1929) *'New Robes '(1929) *'Star Sketches: Helen Kane '(1929) *'Helen Kane Impersonation Contest' (1929) *'Missing Helen Kane Calls Equity From Hiding Place Plan Unionizing Talkies '(1929) *'Blanche Bow Replaces Helen Kane '(1929) *'Richard Dix in Nothing But The Truth' (1929) *'RKO Thanksgiving Month Let's Go! '(1929) *'Helen Kane's Opportunities '(1929) *'You're Comin Aincha? To See Boop-Boopa-Doop Girl Helen Kane In Pointed Heels '(1929) 1930 *'Helen Kane, Movie and Radio Star To Sing Eveready Hour Tonight '(1930) *'Paramount on Parade Is Splendid Revue '(1930) *'Screen and Stage '(1930) *'N.V.A Benefit '(1930) *'The Films Go Baby Talk '(1930) *'Down Through The Ages' (1930) *'Some Are Boomerangs '(1930) *'Pleasure Hour To Present Helen Kane In First Program' (1930) *'Helen Kane Getting Rich' (1930) *'Lux Toilet Soap '(1930) *'Helen Kane Contest Draws Many Entries' (1930) *'Decorated Windows' (1930) *'Latest In Pyjamas' (1930) *'Visited Sick Children' (1930) *'Want Helen Kane To Return Gift $40.000 in Cash '(1930) *'Helen Kane Testifies to Death Threats '(1930) *'London Life '(1930) *'Make It Rain! Helen Kane Makes Hollywood Hash ~' (1930) *'Helen Kane Better Than Her Notices (1930)' *'Helen Kane Wins $50,000 Lawsuit' (1930) *'Hubby & $40.000 just Boop-a-Doop from Helen's mind '(1930) *'Cash, Star's "Love" Faded At Once, Bankrupt Says '(1930) *'Helen Kane Can Keep That $50,000 Court In New York Rules '(1930) *'Newest Paramount Star '(1930) *'Helen Kane's Sister To Make Film Debut '(1930) *'Billi Dove, Richard Arlen and Helen Kane Star in Local Film Arrivals' (1930 *Helen Kane Can Boop-a-Doop All She Wants With that $50,000 (1930) 1931 *'Mae Questel (1931)' *'Boop-a-Doop Girl Becomes Colonel '(1931) 1932 *'Helen Kane and Betty Boop '(1932) *'Helen Kane Asks for $250,000 Damage for Imitator In Screen Cartoon' (1932) *'Film Folk At Benefit Show' (1932) 1933 *'Helen Kane Must Pay Back $40,000, Also Interest '(1933) *'Conversation With A Cravat '(1933) *'Once Famous Boop-Oop-a-Dooper '(1933) *'Mad Marxes Raised Kane' (1933) *'Helen Kane Booed Off Stage '(1933) *'Kane You Take It? '(1933) *Shady Lady A Musical Comedy With Helen Kane and Allen Lester (1933) 1934 *'Sue For "Boop" '(1934) *'May The Best Boop Win '(1934) *'Kids Call Her Betty Boop So Helen Wants $250,000' (1934) *'Unfairly Imitated on Screen Says Helen Kane' (1934) *'Fleischer Denies Lifting Helen Kane's Stage Style '(1934) *'Court Hear More Boop's '(1934) *'Claims Rights On Booping '(1934) *'Helen Kane to Sail to Court' (1934) *'Boop for Judge' (1934) *'Boop-A-Doop Trial Worry For Stenogs '(1934) *'Help! Stenographer Can't Take Wha-da-da's and Boop's' (1934) *'Helen Kane Loses $250,000 Action' (1934) *'Helen Kane Loses Boop Monopoly '(1934) *'Helen Kane Gets Mad in a Great Big Way! Hints Judge Needs a "Boop" on the Head (1934)' *'Helen Kane's Mad and Nobody's Glad (1934)' *'Helen Kane Will Do Famous "Trial Scene" In Plaza Floor Show (1934)' *'Helen Kane Amazes Sculptor and Appreciates Philosophy in Art '(1934) 1935 *'Baby-Faced Boop-a-Doop Girl Wants to Be Serious '(1935) *'Faces Rent Suit' (1935) *'Helen Kane Sued for Rent' (1935) *'BOOP-BOOP-A-DOOP' (1935) *'Helen Kane Reported Planning Reno Trip' (1935) *'Fox Brooklyn on Stage in Person' (1935) *'Helen Kane, Frances McCoy, Olive White - Fox Brooklyn on Stage' (1935) *'Ironic Last Echo of "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" as Helen's 2 Pasts Come Twin Croppers' (1935) 1936 *'Miss Helen Kane Explains to Judge' (1936) 1937 *'Helen Kane to Wed Western Car Dealer' (1937) 1939 *'Helen Kane Seeks Double' (1939) 1941 *'Helen Kane Still Booping '(1941) 1942 *'Dan Healy, Helen Kane Leave Winnie's Tonight' (1942) 1945 *'Helen Kane and Dan Healy' (1945) *'Going Places' (1945) 1951 *'Singer Helen Kane Stars at Continetal '(1951) *'Helen Kane Flourishes Again on Disks' (1951) 1958 *'Boop-a-Doop Girl's Broke' (1958) *'Helping Hand for Helen '(1958) 1959 *'Helen Kane Interview ('1959) 1961 *'Quite Life Endures for Helen Kane' (1961) 1963 *'Boop-Boop-a-Doop Girl tries Comeback' (1963) 1964 *'Moon Faced Helen Kane Cheered by Old-Time Stars '(1964) 1966 *'Boop-Boop-a-Doop Girl Of the 30's, Helen Kane Succumbs To Cancer' (1966) *'Boop-Boop-a-Doop Girl Dead at 62 '(1966) 1967 *'Helen Kane was a Softie' (1967) 1980 *'Helen Kane 'Boop-Boopa-Doop' Girl, As 'Dangerous Nan McGrew' at 58th St '(1980) 1989 *'Tell me about Helen Kane, the 1920's singer. Where can I... '(1989) 2004 *'Bistro Bits Backstage '(2001) 2013 *'Cyndi Lauper - He's So Unusual '(2013) 2014 *'In Another Time Helen Kane 'Boop-Boop-a-Dooped' into 1934 Wildwood '(2014) 2015 *'Who Was The Real Betty Boop? These Women Inspired The Classic Animated Character '(2015)